The Olympus Times
by DragonStarUnited
Summary: Finally, Camp Half-Blood has a newspaper! Follow the Olympus Times, covering the hottest news and newest trends in the world of the Olympians. In your reviews, suggest new article ideas for our demigods to write about!


When I turned off the lights in my cabin room, I didn't expect chaos. I expected sleep.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, nor a newspaper.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

The darkness reminded me of Nico: dark, unpredictable, and always deadly.

I was about to go to sleep when someone burst through the door of my cabin, breaking my wooden door. Instinctively, I pulled out Riptide from my pocket. "Whoops," the voice said, looking down at the wooden pieces. The person (or god, for all I knew) wasn't armed, based on the shadow.

"Nice blade," the voice noted. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I came here to do something, and I'll leave accomplishing that." Looking carefully at the shadow, it appeared that he was tall and thin.

"Stop looking at me," the voice said. "Just fight me."

I couldn't. Even a Seaweed Brain like me couldn't fall for a trick like that. I raised my sword. A sheath scraped against a sword, as a blade was revealed. No, it wasn't mine.

I heard the footsteps beat against the wooden floors. "Don't come closer, or the power of Poseidon will crush you," I said, trying to sound intimidating. I guess it didn't work, because he said, "Son of Poseidon, your domain doesn't scare me. You will fear me, however." I raised my hand, ready to flood my cabin.

"Hey Perce," a familiar voice behind me said. I jumped, and swung my blade towards the voice. "_Great, now I'm surrounded?" _I thought. The presence merely faded into the shadows.

Turning ahead, I felt a blade against my neck. "Percy Jackson…" he mused. "You will die, and die quickly. Is that all good with you?" he said, with a sickening tone. He sounded happy to kill me.

"No-" I started. A hand over my mouth stopped me from talking. _"Oh no, now I'm really dead."_ I heard a sword being thrown to the ground. I gripped my hands, and gasped, realizing Riptide was no longer there.

"Percy Jackson, we will not kill you. We just want you to…"

"_Oh great, I'm going to betray my friends or something. Maybe kill Tyson, or leave Annabeth. Gods, oh gods, why me?"_

"…join our newspaper club."

"The Olympus Times!"

They moved away from me. "Well, Perce, will ya'?" I was still recovering from what just happened. "Wait, who exactly are you people?" I asked. Hoods were flipped backwards. "I'm Nico, and he's-"

"You two suck," I said.

"You can laugh about it now, Perce," Grover said.

"You two scared me so much! I mean, I thought I was dead. I was praying in my head, and everything!" I said.

"Oh, gods, we didn't mean to scare you Perce. We just thought… well, the Stoll brothers…" Grover started.

"…well, anyway, doesn't matter. Will you join the paper?" Nico asked.

"WHAT? Are you two serious? Was that really the point of all this?" I yelled.

"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to join, since we really enjoyed it. Everyone loves the paper."

"No, I have freakin' dyslexia!" I exclaimed. Luckly, those guys had a solution.

"Everyone has it. We read out our articles to the mortals and they publish and print it out. Your mother is in the production of the paper. Zeus, well, took over the minds of some guys at _The New York Times,_" Nico said.

"Also explains the name," Grover said.

I still didn't want to. I'm not a writer, or a reader, or a… reading out louder.

"Oh, and everyone in the paper gets free trips to Olympus every weekend," Grover said. If that wasn't sweet enough, Nico topped it. "Oh, and if you're working for the paper, NO DISH DUTY! That's the reason I joined."

"I joined because the influence of literature is such a key effect in adolescents lives, and can truly-" Grover started.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up Grover. I'll join, but mostly for no dish duty," I said.

"Nice Perce! Okay, now we'll need you to retell the story of how you saved Olympus, how you saved Olympus again, how you saved Annabeth from the-"

"Nico, shut up," I said. "I'll do stuff at my pace. Now, can you two let me go to sleep?"

Without waiting for a response, I jumped onto the bed, pulled over the covers, and closed my eyes.

* * *

**So… yeah. I really like the idea of a demigod newspaper.**

**In your reviews, suggest articles to write about!**

**~TheCrtTeam**


End file.
